Yuhi Daycare
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: Her father recommended that she works at the daycare to help her overcome her shyness. Throw in her slightly crazy co-teachers, the wacky antics of the children and their relatives - Hinata hopes her father's right. And have she mentioned about Hana Inuzuka's hot brother? KibaHina w/ AsuKure, KakaMei. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

.

A/N: Hey everyone! I've always wanted to write a KibaHina, AsuKure and KakaMei but never got the confidence until now. Well to be honest, I'm still not confident that I can write them properly. So please excuse my inability to write them in character. This fic will be my practice for them and the other characters so I'll appreciate any tips and criticism.

Warning: There might be a bit of wrong grammars and stuffs. Plus you may find the characters out of their character.  
.

* * *

.

Yuhi Daycare

**Chapter 1**

.

* * *

.

.

"Welcome to Yuhi Daycare! Where we pride ourselves to be one of the best daycare here at Konoha," Kurenai beamed from her chair. "Now that all the papers are done, I officially welcome you to the daycare family, Hinata."

"Thank you, Ms. Kurenai. Please take care of me." The dark blue-haired bowed.

"Now that we're colleagues, you can drop the honorifics with me and your other fellow teachers."

"Can I? I guess it'll take me some time to get use to it."

The older of the two laughed. "You and your Hyuga manners. The same goes for your cousin Neji. Sometimes it scares me that a six-year old can act like that. And speaking of family, are you sure that it's okay for Hiashi-sama that you're working here?"

"It's actually him who recommended it." Timidly, she added, "He said maybe working here will help me overcome my shyness to other people."

"To other people or specifically to the other gender?" Kurenai teased. Having encountered Hinata outside of work, she's aware of the girl's predicament.

"That, too." She replied meekly, her face turning red.

"You can practice with the little children, I guess." Not wanting to embarrass Hinata more, Kurenai stood up from her chair and guided the dark blue-haired woman outside. "Now, why don't we look for Ayame to show you the ropes here? She'll be glad to be working with someone close to her age other than our other um -_ gentleman_."

.

* * *

.

"I don't want to play with you. Go away," an irritated five year-old Sasuke said. He turned his back and continued building his sand castle, ignoring the blonde girl.

And all that a five year-old Ino can do is held her chin up and walk away while holding her tears back. Her daddy and Shikamaru told her she looks ugly when she cries, so she's not going to cry in front of Sasuke. She quickly made her way out of the sandbox and ran inside their classroom.

She went through another doorway leading to the hallway and turned left when she bumped into someone. Looking up, she met the worry gaze of her favorite teacher. "Teacher Mei!" she finally let her tears flow.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan? Did you get hurt or something?" The red-head quickly scanned the crying child, checking if there's any injury. When she concluded that the girl wasn't physically hurt, she gathered her into her arms. "Will you tell me what happened, Ino-chan?"

"Sa-sa-Sasuke!" the girl sobbed, her face tucked in Mei's shoulder.

She kind of suspected that the young Uchiha was involved. Again. The squirt's a heartbreaker and what, he's only five? Mei smiled. "Sasuke doesn't want to play again?"

She felt the girl nod by her shoulder.

Then someone cough behind them. Eyes widening, the teacher turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hatake. I didn't mean to forget about you and your nephew, please excuse me."

"It's no problem, Ms. Terumi. And please, it's Kakashi. I feel so old with Mr. Hatake," the good-looking silver haired man said with a lazy smile.

His mismatched eye-color was one of his great features that caught Mei breathless for awhile when she met him earlier. But she's not going to admit that to him anytime soon. "If you insist, Kakashi. Then please, call me Mei."

"Why is she crying?" a small voice asked. Both adults looked down to see Kakashi's nephew smiling at them.

Mei suddenly got an idea. "Hey Ino-chan, I want you to meet a new friend of ours."

The girl had stopped crying for awhile now but you can still see the trail of tear-streaks from her face. Mei settled Ino down in front of the little boy and she stays stooped down to their eye-level. "Ino, I'd like you to meet Sai and his uncle Kakashi. Sai will be joining us at daycare starting today."

Ino looked at the smiling boy. She gave a small smile back. "Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you."

Still smiling, the boy introduced himself next. "Hi. My name is Sai Hatake." He then looked closely at Ino, as if scrutinizing a cake he's about to devour. Or a bug to squash.

"What are you staring at?" Ino asked, backing away from Sai. She gripped her teacher's arms for support. "My daddy said it's rude to stare."

"I was just thinking about what to call you," he explained. He then pointed to his uncle. "Uncle Kakashi said one way of making a good friend is by giving nicknames to them. Can I give you one, Ino?"

The blonde girl looked to Mei, asking what she would do. When her teacher nodded, she turned back to Sai. "Okay. What's my nickname?"

"It's Ms. Pretty!" Sai excitedly supplied.

Ino smiled at that, her blue eyes widening. The two adults chuckled at Sai's nickname for Ino.

Sensing that Ino's feeling better now, Mei finally stood up. "That's a nice nickname Sai. Do you like it, Ino?"

"Yes!" the girl replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Well then, would you mind introducing Sai to your other friends now?" Mei asked.

"Okay!" She then pulled Sai, running towards the playground leaving the two adults behind.

"Good job, Sai. I see he's learning well," Kakashi complimented his young nephew. He's a proud uncle indeed.

"I take it that he got that from you?" the teacher asked. "I don't know if that's a good thing."

He gave a low chuckle. "It'll be useful for him when he grows up."

"Right," she tried not to roll her eyes at that. _Men_. "If you'll excuse me Kakashi, I better follow Sai and Ino outside. You can pick him up any time between four to six in the evening."

"That's great. Well then, I'll leave everything to you." He raised his hand in goodbye and left.

"Just like that?" she quietly asked. Scrunching up her eyebrows, she made her way towards the playground. _Men. Ugh_.

.

* * *

.

"Kiba my classmate! Why is your face like that so early in the morning? Is there something wrong?"

The brunette looked up from his cell phone to find Lee hovering him. "There's nothing wrong Lee. I just got a message from my mom telling me that I have to pick-up Hana later at the daycare. I have to skip going to the Sabaku's."

"Ooooh! From the Yuhi daycare?"

"Yeah, why?" When Kiba saw his classmate's eyes grow big, he knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Then we can go there together! We can walk together!"

"What? No, I can go by myself."

"Silly Kiba. I'll walk with you since I'll be going to the daycare as well. You see, I just took a part-time job at the Yuhi Daycare to maximize my springtime of youth!"

"You work there?" Kiba asked. Who in their right mind would hire someone like Lee?

"Uh-huh!" Lee nodded. Clasping his hands together, he continued ardently. "I started last month and I'm assigned to the much older kids. Maybe that's why I haven't noticed your sister there."

"Hana's turning five soon."

"Aha! Then she's either with Ayame or Miss Terumi! And - - "

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"I guess lunch's over," Kiba said, thankful to cut-off Lee's passionate speech. "I'll go ahead Lee!"

.

* * *

.

"I know you're always late, Kakashi. But today you're even later than usual." Asuma said between puffs of his smoke.

Scratching his head, he smiled lazily. "Yamato's out of town with Anko so I had to drop my nephew at the Yuhi Daycare on my way here."

That seemed to get his co-worker's full attention. "Yuhi daycare? The one owned by Kurenai?"

"That's the one. You know her?"

"Yeah," Asuma replied, somewhat dreamily.

"Oh?"

"Well, sort-of. I've talked to her a few times when Konohamaru used to go there." The bearded man admitted. Leaving his cigarette on his ash tray, he smiled at Kakashi. "Does she still look the same?"

"I don't know. I just met her."

"Oh. Yeah." Feeling embarrassed by his stupid question. "Sorry."

Putting his arms back in head, he raised his feet to his desk. "Why don't you come with me to pick up Sai later so you can see Kurenai?"

"Can I?" Asuma asked hopefully.

Kakashi can't help but chuckled at his friend. "Yes you can you lovesick puppy."

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

June 5, 2012

* * *

Again, sorry that they're out of character. Please bear with me.


End file.
